Renesmee Cullen Shooting Stars Ch 14 Nessie's POV
by iJMar
Summary: This is chapter 14 Finally of Renesmee Cullen Shooting Stars the delievery in Nessie's POV It describes the pains and reliefs of delivery to Nessie. I hope you like it


**AN: Disclaimer: I definitely Own Nothing but Nessie's POV about her delivery other than that the plot and The conversation and Mary & Colby & Sarah are owned by TooToo, who actually gave me permission to write chapter in Nessie's POV and the rest of the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hope you like it.**

_Chapter Fourteen (Nessie's Pov): The Delivery_

It had been three months and 13 days since Morgan had disappeared. We never knew anything about her, which made us half-relieved, half-anticipating. But I chose to stick with the relief part and not worry about her or the Volturi for that matter. I had some other stuff to worry about; including the huge ball that they refer to as my stomach- I couldn't see my feet anymore. Carlisle said that I was due sometime this week. I was my bed's prisoner and it really was annoying.

Claire is back to her normal self, thank God. The guys settled to only reporting him, and school supposedly punished him and informed his parents who apologized, I guess. Amy was finally un-grounded not a couple of days ago and Seth is now dealing with something even harder- he has feelings for her.

It's quite ironic how he, after telling her it was still too early for them to be "that" way; he has feelings for her and has been nagging Leah about it. She asked Jake never to be on patrol with her brother again. She said she loved him and all but she couldn't stand her brother thinking like that about some girl that she saw as a little sister.

Alice had bought everything the kids would ever need for clothing for probably the first four or five years of their lives- and that's considering their growth spurt.

Speaking of which, I got recently very concerned about that- about Sarah not being...immortal as we were. I didn't know what to do, what to think. Carlisle was frank with me; he told me that he knew nothing for sure about Sarah but Colby was bound to become a werewolf like his father and great-grandfathers. I never shared these worries with Jacob; he was worried enough these days about us and his work.

It broke my heart just to think that she might end up living a short, brief life. My baby girl might not be able to be like us. I knew what it was like to be unique but she- she was really one of a kind, without even having Alice see her future. We all knew it.

Daddy, Carlisle and Jasper were always there these days. 24/7. Momma, Alice, Rose and Emmett were taking shifts, too, like I was going to explode- not give birth to my babies. But I knew where they were coming from- the only similar experience that happened in this family- Momma's pregnancy. Carlisle wasn't that worried but he stayed upon my request- the last thing I wanted is to have my father- I shuddered at the thought.

Jacob spent as much time with me as he could- everyone on the Pack were so tense these days- between me and Emily. Alice said she didn't know Emily's exact date- of course. But her doctor told her she was due sometime soon, too.

I leaned on the pillow and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Jacob stroked my cheek gently.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently, his eyes wary but his smile sweet. I smiled back at him.

"Nothing," I lied," I'm just- I don't know, Jake," I admitted. He chuckled.

"You know," he said," I'm losing my nerves." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't look like you are," I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I learned how to look carefree when I'm totally not," he explained," It's a talent- You shouldn't try it." I laughed. If you only knew I've been practicing it for a very long time now." Practicing?" He raised an eyebrow. I stared at him before I spoke.

"You heard me?" I asked," How-" he cut me off.

"Don't change the subject," he warned but his tone wasn't that harsh. I sighed.

"Can I-" he cut me off again with a sigh.

"Please, Ness," he begged," Just tell me," he asked, embracing me. I decided to just let it out.

"It's Sarah," I admitted," I'm worried about her- her future." He sighed and his grip tightened the tiniest bit.

"I know what you mean," he reassured," I've been thinking about the same thing, too- But I have something to tell you about that," he said and I looked up at him with curiosity.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me straight into my eyes.

"God is always fair," he stated simply," He would never be unfair to us- including Sarah." I sighed and smiled at him.

"I know, right?" I said; hope filling my voice," Everything should turn out just fine." He kissed the top of my head.

"I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," I said simply, shaking my head.

"But, Nessie-" I cut Mary off and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It's enough I'm stuck here- don't make me spend my time thinking what color I would prefer to wear after," I snapped with a glare. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you have anything else to do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"You would've been right if you weren't in my situation- I'm really not in the mood for anything," I said, nibbling on the sandwich they gave me. She sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why are you so worried?" she whined. Really.

"Because," I said and sat up." I want to go for a walk," I changed the subject and heard the oh-so-familiar...

"Renesmee..." My father trailed off. I huffed.

"No," I decided finally," I'm going up- now- for a walk, with Mary and we'll be right back," I said sternly and Mary bit her lip." Come on!" I mouthed. She shrugged.

Mary and I had a time when we were not so close- right after she knew about us, she rather kept her distance. I understood. But, lately, we became closer than ever.

Emmett was leaning on the door frame when we got there, crossing his arms over his chest carelessly. I sighed.

"Please, Em?" I begged," Just a walk- hearing distance and really slow, okay?" I turned to Grandpa," its okay isn't it?" He looked at Daddy amusingly before turning back to me with a nod. Daddy sighed, I stuck my tongue out at Emmett who withdrew swiftly and Momma laughed.

Jacob was still at work- it was yesterday when I talked to him about Sarah.

I began walking with Mary. I didn't need to slow her down- she was slow enough for me.

"I've never been to the woods before," she commented as we walked between the trees. I frowned.

"Really?" I asked," I've lived my whole life here." She smiled.

"It's beautiful," she noticed and paused for a moment." I want to talk to you about something." I looked at her questioningly but she kept gazing into the trees.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged.

"The guys don't believe the whole you leaving school 'cause of Peterson thing," she stated. I sighed; I knew that." And none of the others left school..." she mumbled.

"I know," I admitted," But what could I've done? They can't know."

"They just want to see you," she said, looking at the ground," I didn't know what to say, really. But-" I cut her off.

"Maybe I will but later, you know," I said with a smile. I missed them, too. She smiled back at me.

"Yeah," she said." That would be great."

That was when I felt...well...weird.

Mary gazed at me in concern "Earth to Nessie!"

I felt like a sharp stab through my stomach and fell to the ground in Pain, Mary quickly crouched beside me. While Mary was beside me I was screaming in my thoughts hoping Daddy would hear me 'cause if I tried to talk I would definitely writhe in pain.

So quickly, I was swept into cold hands and Daddy muttered "its okay you're going to be alright"

I was immediately placed on what looks like a hospital bed. The one they use in delivery rooms. Again I had this stabbing feeling so I just balled my hand into fists. Momma was abruptly beside me holding my hand and I whispered with all power I had left "...Jacob"

""Shhhh... he'll be here just concentrate on the babies" I was going to scream when I found a pillow along my side so I bit into it hard that it was torn. Auntie Rosalie kept handing me pillow after pillow, and I kept ruining every pillow in the house. This contraction was the hardest of all I've been through so I tried to muffle it in the pillow as strong as I could, Suddenly Auntie Rose flashed out of the door I heard her talk to someone but I was to busy writhing in pain than to try to get what she said and to who.

"It's going to pass," Momma kept whispering in my ear," Everything is going to be fine. Think about how you'll get to finally see them." I broke out half a sob." I...really...can't...think," I panted and closed my eyes for the shortest while in what appeared to be relief." Jacob," I acknowledged and he got out of his daze and knelt down beside me

"Hey" he breathed and got out the feather that was on the corner of my mouth, probably from one of the pillows I was biting on. I half-smiled, looking exhausted already. He glanced at Carlisle who was looking at me sympathetically while leaning on his desk, with apparently nothing to do.

"Who-" I was cut off by another scream, this one was so horribly painful my hands clutching hardly to the sheets beneath me. He held one of them gently and I squeezed it...hard. .

"I'm sorry," he murmured," I'm so sorry." Carlisle was looking at his watch with a frown. i relaxed again after a while. All I could feel right now is pain, pain and more pain, I couldn't help let tears escape my eyes, He wiped them away with his thumb and kissing my palm that was already in his hand." I love you" was all he managed to say"

"You think I don't know by now?" I whispered, my voice weak," While I'm here, having our kids with you holding my hand?" I was trying to lighten the mood even though I was in the most painful labor any woman could have ever experienced. He chuckled half-heartily.

."I think you do," he whispered back as Momma wiped my sweat with a towel.

Every contraction lasted a little bit longer than the other it was also getting so painful .Then suddenly came one that was very heart stopping when I heard grandpa say "Now" I gave out a little cry and squeezed Jake's hands.

"Jacob" I whined ...

"I'm sorry "he muttered

"Stop saying you are sorry" I practically yelled with my voice getting higher with pain.

Then I was panting so hard and then I felt horrible pain that I screamed so hard It seemed I won't be able to talk after birth for a while. Again struck me this pain so I screamed for the 2nd time and a second later for the 3rd time The last of them was so terribly painful then it was gone for a second when I heard grandpa say " "Colby Thomas"

I was practically Happy. I was a mother but before I could even crack a smile, I was struck with this terrible pain again and squeezed Jake's hand even tighter than before, then not a few minutes later Grandpa announced the 2nd name " Sarah Rose "

The whole pain was gone leaving some sore and I was so exhausted. I loosened my grip and closed my eyes in relief.

Then Auntie Alice came by with Colby in her hands. Oh! He was gorgeous. His eyes were closed, he looked peaceful. His skin tone was lighter than Jake's- but still much darker than mine. I could hear his fast heartbeat, that was the tiniest bit slower than mine I felt so overwhelmed with happiness then Auntie Alice took Colby and gracefully crossed the room to Grandpa.

Jacob handed me Sarah and said "good job, mommy you suffered a great deal throughout all of this, you are so strong".

I looked at Sarah the awake, tear-strained, angel-like girl that struck me with her beauty. What surprised me to an extreme were her eyes, her grey eyes that were just like Jake's mother. The other Sarah. Her skin tone was the same as her brother's.

I smiled gently at her as she made some baby-like sounds.

"Sarah."


End file.
